BMI Husky
The BMI Husky is a light reconnaissance vehicle in Just Cause: Volosia. Visual appearance The BMI Husky takes on the visual appearance of the Soviet BTR-40 light reconnaissance vehicle, developed in the late 1940s. It comes in two different available variants, armed and unarmed. No other significant visual changes have been made besides the addition of a mounted machine gun. Description The Soviet Union developed this vehicle in the late 1940s and it came into service with the Soviet Union in the 50s, making a name for itself as a fast scout vehicle, and quickly finding its way into the armies of other Warsaw Pact nations, including Volosia. It saw action in numerous conflicts around the world as well, with and against various armies, the most notable of these being the Second Volosian Civil War where it was used by both sides for scouting and patrol duties. This vehicle also remained in service with the post-Soviet Volosian Republic right up until the breakout of the Third Volosian Civil War. With the Volosian military collapsed, many of the Huskies went to the main factions of the conflict. The United Volosian Republic has a few of these but uses them in limited circumstances, having other and better vehicles available to them, but the Volosian People's Republic and Republican Army of Volosia extensively use the Husky for scouting and patrol duties, much like their ancestors in the second civil war. The main user of this vehicle however is the Militia of the Volosian Republic, who have acquired most of the available supply of these vehicles and turned them into the main Militia patrol vehicle, and as a result these vehicles can be seen all over Volosia performing reconnaissance and patrol duties for the Militia. Performance The vehicle is available in an unarmed and armed variant, and it is capable of seating four troops at least, however these troops are very exposed to enemy fire, because the vehicle is open-topped. The machine gun variant can negate this to some extent, providing an offensive capability to the vehicle to help eliminate light enemy resistance or perhaps to destroy enemy vehicles in a pursuit. Overall the vehicle is a good patrol car, and it has hit-and-run applications if necessary. In terms of role and applications, it is very similar to the canon Wallys GP. Gallery BTR-40.jpg|The BTR-40 armored patrol car, the basis for the BMI Husky. BTR-40 2.jpg|This image shows the rear of the BTR-40. BTR-40 3.jpg|This image is of an armed BTR-40 and it also shows the front of the vehicle. BTR-40 4.jpg|Another image of the BTR-40. Note the firing port on the side. BTR-40 5.jpg|This video also shows the BTR-40's firing port on one side. BTR-40 6.jpg|This image provides a nice close-up of the front of the vehicle. BTR-40 7.jpg|Another image of a BTR-40, this time with much of the side door opened. BTR-40 8.jpg|Another image of a BTR-40. Ignore the IS-7 in the background. BTR-40 North Korea.jpg|North Korean BTR-40s in a parade. Trivia *It was developed by the now defunct Bureau of Mobility Innovation, a Soviet manufacturer and predecessor to the Union Industries Association. Category:Vehicles Category:Content Category:Military Vehicles Category:Volosia Category:Faction Vehicles Category:Ex-Volosian Republic Military Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Just Cause: Volosia Category:Soviet Union Category:APCs, IFVs, ARVs and other non-tanks‎ Category:Armed Vehicles Category:Bureau of Mobility Innovation Category:Trucks